Kangaroo Yuge
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: Two best friends are sent to Australia to deliver a wad of cash, but one puts the money in his jacket, and then on a dead kangaroo, but the kangaroo wakes up and hops off with the money. Can they get the money back?
1. When Odd met Coop

**(Here I am back to parody writing, I did a lot of though on this, and I hope you all enjoy it)**

We see images of the outback of Australia as a narrator describes it.

_Australia… "The land down under". Rugged… remote… inhospitable and dangerous. Home to twenty million kangaroos, but there is one who is more elusive and clever then all the rest._

We zoom close to find a lone kangaroo standing in the middle of a sandy road.

_And his name… is 'Kangaroo Yuge'._

Then the narrator cuts the dramatic voice and talk like a normal narration. We now find the story being narrated by a beach in a city, instead of the outback.

_But my story doesn't begin in Australia. It begins ten years ago half way around the world, on a beach in New Jersey._

We now find a little boy who was carrying a football, with his hair styled in a large point, with a purple spot in the center of his hair, his attire consisted a long-sleeve purple shirt, bellbottom pants, and platform shoes.

_See that kid with the purple spot in his hair? That's me 'Odd Della Robbia'. Three things happen on this day that would change my life. First was that my mom met Chase._

We find Odd's mom meeting an adult man with white skin, beady eyes, long black messy hair, and was wearing greennish brown, and red armor.

_Mom hadn't dated much since dad died, but I could tell right from the get go she was interested, and why shouldn't she be? Chase Young, was a respected member of the community, well feared and respected. Well maybe just feared._

Now we find that Chase was accompanied by a teenager with short black hair and had strange red eyes with tomoe symbols in them. The bot watched as Odd met with Chase and he seemed to like him, fearing that he might be getting replaced.

_And that guy with the red eyes is Itachi Uchiha. Fresh out of the__ Interrogation Asylum, where they named a wing after him. Chase has been grooming Itachi to take over the family business… A family I was about to become a part of._

Next we see Odd walking a beach, and another boy who was quite stout, tanned, short blonde hair, and wearing swim trunks, was using a metal detector and searched Odd.

_The second thing that happened was that I met Coop Cooplowski._

Odd turned and saw that Coop was holding the metal detector up to his pants which gave off a signal.

"Don't tell me, you got seventy five cents in your back pocket?" Coop guessed.

"Not even close." Odd began reaching into his pocket, "It's a Justice League compass."

"WHOA, how much you want for it?" Coop gasped.

"I's not up for sale dude, sorry. Hey wanna paly some ball?" Odd asked.

"Nah, you play ball. I gotta check every square inch of this beach if I'm gonna make my car payments." Coop explained.

"You got a car?" Odd asked knowing he's lying.

"Nope, but someday I will." Now step aside, my uncle's only rented me this metal detector for the day."

Next we see Itachi willing to play ball with Odd.

_And the third…_

"Hey kid." Itachi called to Odd.

_Most important thing that happened that day…_

"Go long!" Itachi called.

_Was that I went out for a 20- yard pass. Unfortunately, there wa sonly 15 yards worth of beach... And a really strong undertow. And I couldn't swim._

Odd went out but when he made it further into the water it was too much for him. Itachi smirked at this knowing he wouldn't make it, and Chase would favor him again.

Coop meanwhile found the Justice League compass in the sand and looked around for Odd.

"Hey kid you lost your…" Coop called until he saw Odd drowing in the ocean. "SOMEBODY HELP, I THINK THERE'S A KID DROWING OUT… I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Coop ran for the ocean and dove down and scooped Odd up in his arms and carried him to shore where everyonew as gathering around, including Odd's mom. Itachi however snuck away into the crowd so nobody would suspect the action he's done.

_That one moment changed my life…because in all the years that followed… Coop was better at getting me into trouble then he was at getting me out. A dreamer in search of treasure, who only found bottle caps. On that fateful day, Coop saved my life._

"You see this guy?" A life guard asked Odd who became conscious, while showing him Coop.

_And I never forgot it._

"He just saved your life." The life guard told Odd.

_He wouldn't let me._

**(There's the prologue, I hope you all enjoy this because it gets funnier and funnier as the plot developes.)**


	2. Ten years later

**(Here I am again, now we shall see exactly what happened to the two boys who met on the beach in New Jersey)**

_It's been ten years since that day I was saved on the beach. My new stepfather Chase started me up with my own business; a hair salon. He did it for my mom, but his goons come in every week and take eighty percent of the profits, that he did for himself._

We see outside a hair salon with the sign reading 'Hair Oui are'. And some guy with dark skin, no eyebrows, and his mouth covered in cloth walks in.

"Hey Della Robbia." The man said tossing a duffel bag to a much older looking Odd wearing a purple hooded sweatshirt with a lighter purple shirt underneath, purple bell bottoms, and dark red-orange shoes.

Meanwhile Coop walks in looking much older as well. Coop looked more chubby then he was when he was younger, and now wore black shoes, blue jeans with a chain connected to his pants, a brown belt with a big flame buckle, a white shirt with a number twelve crest on the upper right side, a red vest, and a red jacket with New Jersey embedded on the front.

_And Coop; the guy who saved my life those years ago is now my closest friend. He thinks I can do a lot better than this, but he also thinks he looks like__Prince Adam from He-Man._

"Look Zabuza I was thinking maybe you could ask Chase if I could keep a little extra this week…" Odd tried to explained, "Because I really want to make some improvements."

"You want make improvements, improve of what's win this bag by next week," Zabuza said walking out of the salon.

Coop finally getting the chance to talk to Odd walks up to him.

"Hey Odd, I need a favor. I just got this great job delivering TVs but Jamie got sick, you see he ate one of those microwaveable Chimichangas…" Coop explained but was cut off.

"Coop, why do all of your stories start off this way, and involving microwavable appetizers?" Odd asked feeling like he heard this a million times.

"So I need your help." Coop finished, "If I don't get these TVs off the truck, man I don't get paid."

"Oh this sounds illegal."

"Oh no Odd it's totally legit I know the guy."

"Just like you knew the guy… who asked you to drive his Houndour up from the Jhoto region. Remember him?" Odd asked referring to a mishap.

"Oh, so I'm suppose to know that even Pokemon can be used to smuggle diamonds?" Coop asked. "Look man I need your help on this one. Two hours tops that's all I need."

"Coop you already have a job." Odd reminds him.

"You call working as a janitor at my uncle's meat market a job Odd?" Coop asked Odd thinking that working as a janitor was a real job. "I sweep up cow guts, and pig snouts all day man! I need a job where I'm treated like a man, where I get some respect. Isn't that what Aretha said 'R-E-S-P-E-C-T'?"

"Well then delivering TVs is definitely the right choice." Odd said in sarcasm.

"I'm dying her man, I need your help on this."

"Look I'm busy here Coop. Can't you see I'm busy?" Odd asked.

"I was busy that day ten years ago on the beach too man." Coop said putting on a sob face, "But did that stop me from saving this skinny little purple spot on head kid, from failing in the surf? No, I stopped what I was doing, jumped in and saved this poor little pointy haired kid." He kept rambling on until Odd gave in.

"Let's go." Odd said getting his coat.

"You too easy." Coop pointed out.

"You mademe that way." Odd reminded him.

We now find Coop driving a big delivery truck with Odd in the passengers seat, with a little dog sitting on his lap.

"Hey Kiwi, got a kiss for your uncle Odd?" Coop asked seeing Odd was feeling gloomy, "Come on man what's wrong?" Coop asked his compadre.

"It's just so frustrating. You have no idea how difficult it is to get anywhere in life… when Chase Young is your Stepfather." Odd said.

"Chase bought you the hair salon didn't he?"

"But he barley let's me keep enough to stay alive." Odd added.

"Hey if Chase Young was my step-daddy you know what I'd be doing Odd?" Coop asked, "I just be BAM! Come on Odd break it down with me! Snake it down with me! Snake it, it's be a party Odd! It'd be a party!"

Suddenly they heard police sirens coming from behind them.

"Pull over to the curb!" The police commanded them.

"Coop I've been meaning to ask, who's truck is this?" Odd asked.

"That I don't know, it came with the TVs." Coop answered.

"This is a stone vehicle!" The police warned them.

"Apparently. This is a stolen vehicle." Coop said sheepishly.

"Oh my God." Odd cursed.

As the Police continued to command Coop to pull over, he put the pedal to the metal and burned rubber.

"Coop pull the truck over. Just tell them the truth!" Odd commanded his friend.

"Odd I can't man. I'm still on probation from that Houndour thing!" Coop cried.

Coop drove though the city going over the speed limit trying to avoid the cops.

"Coop you're breaking so many laws right now!"

"If we go to jail, I'll tell everybody you a hairdresser!" Coop shouted.

"Sidewalk, Coop! Sidewalk!"

They started driving up on the sidewalk, and the back of the truck opened up causing TVs to fly around everywhere.

"Red light!" Odd cried as Coop drove through it.

Then a TV fell out of the truck and almost hit somebody.

"That wasn't my fault!" Coop cried. Then he crashed into a mailbox and letters were flying everywhere. "That was my fault."

The truck kept speeding down the street with the police right on their tail. Coop then got his jacket sleeve caught on the window handle.

"No, come on!" Coop got his sleeve out of the handle, "Almost ripped my lucky jacket."

"Oh what a relief I forgot you were wearing your LUCKY JACKET!" Odd said in sarcasm.

As they continued to drive they found a roadblock up ahead.

"Big problem: Road Block!" Odd cried.

"Bigger problem!" Coop cried as he saw the police were at the site of the roadblock.

Coop continued to drive forward much to Odd's dismay.

"Coop what're you doing slow down!" Odd screamed.

"We're gonna make it hold on!" Coop assured him.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Odd screamed.

Coop then made the quick turn just before they collided with the road block, and was clear of the police.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about! That's what I'm talking about!" Coop cheered.

Odd just sat straight in his chair with Kiwi in his lap, "I think Kiwi just peed on my leg, no think I peed on him."

"All units, intersection blocked. Suspects are at large." The police radioed to other units.

Now we find them driving to an abandon warehouse.

"Just pull the truck over, I am getting out." Odd said feeling like he's had enough adventure for one day.

"You can't bail on me now Odd." Coop pleaded, "I gotta stash these TVs until the heat cools down."

They get in the back of the truck to gather up the remaining TVs to find only a few were left.

"Come on we got six TVs left." Odd said but one fell out of the truck and broke.

"Five." Coop corrected him, "Come on man help me get this up!"

As they lifted one TV up a fat humanoid cat creature came up and noticed them.

"Hey is that you Odd?" the cat asked.

"Pete?" Odd asked.

"What're you guys doing here, your dad didn't mention you two were coming." Pete explained.

"Chase?" Odd gasped thinking that the police would find his step-dads hideout.

"Yeah this is his warehouse." Pete added.

Odd turned to Coop who was shocked that he was doing this job for his stepfather.

"I didn't know." Coop said.

"You didn't know?" Odd asked thinking that's the best excuse Coop knew.

"I didn't know!" Coop assured him.

Suddenly they look in the sky and see a police helicopter hovering above.

"Hey, you brought the heat here Odd!" Pete yelled, "Are you crazy?!"

"I didn't know Pete, I swear I didn't know!" Odd cried pulling the same excuse as Coop.

So everybody scattered until Coop went back to get the dog.

"Kiwi come on!" Coop cried as the dog hopped out and ran with him and Odd.

"This is the New Jersey Police Department. We have you surrounded." A cop called out.

Odd and Coop ran for some stairs leading to an upper level, but as Coop got to the first few steps he looked back and saw Kiwi still standing at the bottom.

"Kiwi, he's frozen with fear!" Coop cried as he ran back and picked him up as he headed up with Odd.

Meanwhile back on the first floor, police were already apprehending Pete, and some more bandits at the scene of the crime. Some of them headed for the stairs that Odd and Coop were heading up.

"Come on Coop let's go!" Odd shouted as he ran up the stairs. "What's with you?!"

"It's not my fault, Kiwi is upset." Coop said.

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you took the dog on a crime spree!" Odd warned him.

When they made it to the top floor, Odd threw some barrels down the stairs so that police wouldn't catch up. Luckily for them it worked, but when they made it to the top they saw there was no way out, or was there?

"Dead end Coop, dead end." Odd said.

"No it's not Odd, look at this." Coop said pointing to a garbage chute, "I think I got a way out."

"You don't even know where that goes, no way!"

"We can do this."

They hesitate until they hear the police getting closer.

"You can stay up here if you want, I'm going down that chute!" Coop said as he ran for the chute, "I love you mama!"

Coop screamed as he slid down the chute unaware of where he was going.

"Coop!" Odd called down the chute.

Odd looked and saw the cops were getting closer so favoring his life jumps down the chute and slid after Coop. To both their surprise the end of the chute lead to the ocean in the back of the warehouse.

The cops searched around the top floor of the warehouse and confirmed that no one was up there.

"So, anything else you want me to help you with?" Odd asked Coop.

"No that's pretty much it." Coop said as they swam under the docks so they wouldn't be detected.

They knew now that Chase Young would be most disappointed as to what they caused.

**(Don't miss next time where they're given a mission that could redeem themselves)**


	3. On a mission

**(Now we shall see exactly how much trouble the two were in, but can they redeem themselves?)**

Sometime later at the 'Young compound' we find Odd and Coop with their clothes dried off presenting themselves in front of Odd's stepfather Chase Young. Chase was showing them news footage of the police investigating the warehouse the boys unintentionally led them to.

'_In what police are calling one of the largest seizures of stolen goods in the history of New Jersey. Thieves inexplicable led police to a treasure trove of stolen cars, furs, painting…_

Chase turned the TV off knowing that they get the point, and was ready to give his disappointed lecture to the two.

"Coop Cooplowski, you degenerate moron." Chase began, "If this were the medieval times you'd be considered a knight in shinning armor. You would, I have no doubt slayed the maiden and saved the dragon."

Kiwi growls a bit but hushed by Coop.

"Shh, Kiwi!"

"Chase, if we could explain…" Odd tried but was immediately cut off.

"As for you, Odd…" Chase began, "After the tragic death of your father, I married your mother, promising her I would raise you as my own. You chose not to take the Young name. I did not complain. And when you wanted to go to college…as boys who lose their fathers early in life often do… I did not snivel at your intentions, did I?"

"No Chase, you did not. In fact…" Odd was interrupted again.

"In fact… I bought a hair parlor so you could sit on your lazy but all day. Four and a half million you cost me. If you were anybody else, you'd be dead by now."

"Chase I understand that you're upset."

"It's not your fault."

"Say what?"

Chase tried to explain the best way he could, "An Entei could raise a Rattata, but the Rattata will always be a Rattata. And you Odd are that Rattata." Chase said walking over to Odd and sees he doesn't try to argue back, "Look at this, he's full of it. Chicken blood."

"Uh hey Chase?" Coop asked, "You said he was a Rattata, so that would be Rattata blood, not chicken blood right?"

Chase just scowled at him knowing that he didn't get what he meant.

"Go on Chase. I'm here if you need me." Coop said.

"The salient point is… I must continued to live with my lovely wife, and to see tears on her pillow is a plethora to me." Chase realized that wasn't the best word, "Anathema to me! You see what they got me doing? I can't even talk straight."

"Take it easy Chase." Deidra calmed Chase down.

"So, out of the goodness of my heart." Chase started, "I'm giving you both a second chance to redeem yourselves."

"Thank you Chase, we won't disappoint you." Odd said.

"No we won't." Coop assured him.

"That I am sure of. Itachi." Chase called from the back.

Itachi Uchiha, Odd's brother-in-law, came forward looking much older than he was ten years ago.

"Hey kid go long." Itachi said to Odd.

"Why don't you fill the boys in on the mission of absolution?" Chase asked.

"It's simple, you take this envelope to Bader Field airport..." Itachi began.

"No problem." Odd said.

"Simple enough." Coop added.

"Where you'll catch the next flight for Sydney Australia." Itachi continued.

"Wow, that's…" Odd didn't really want to travel especially for his step-father knowing this was gonna be a delivery mission. "You know, Coop has got this thing…" 

Coop caught on and tried to find a way out, "Yeah, my mama got the gout, and if I'm not home to rub her feet her ankles swell up, and she can't take her house shoes off."

"This really isn't much warning." Odd noted.

"You need a warning?" Chase asked.

"No." the boys answered together.

"Continue Itachi." Chase commanded him.

"From Sydney, you take the Old South Road due north to a place called 'Coober Pedy'… There you'll meet a man named Mr. Valmont." Itachi hands the package to Coop, "You give this envelope to Mr. Valmont. Mr. Valmont is expecting you no later than noon, local time. You will not be late."

"What's in here man?" Coop asked trying to open the envelope but Itachi grabbed him by the ear.

"You will not look in that envelope under any circumstances, understood?" Itachi asks.

"I can't hear you." Coop winced in pain as Itachi gripped his ear.

"Understood!" Itachi shouted.

"Oh yeah." Coop said finally getting out of Itachi's grip.

"Should you run into any problems, you can reach Mr. Valmont at this number." Itachi handed a slip of paper to Odd. "Any questions?"

"Uh I do." Coop raised his hand, "If you really want us to do a delivery why don't me and Odd take my Megas robot, that way no one will suspect us at the airport."

"Negative Coop, Mr. Valmont doesn't want any attention drawn to Australia about a anything associated with us. Is that all?" Itachi asked.

The boys shake their heads.

"Get going." Chase commanded them, and the boys left the compound.

"I can't believe all that stuff happened." Coop began, "I'm wearing my lucky jacket."

"Lucky jacket? Coop you've worn that jacket for the last five years, and I've yet to see luck even remotely come near you." Odd said.

Both boys were unaware of a van parked outside the compound, and an FBI agent was taking pictures of the two. Meanwhile back inside the compound more of Chase's men were questioning about the boys punishment.

"Australia?" A shark faced man named Kisame asked, "And then they're just turn around and come right back again?"

"Are you seriously getting soft Chase?" a teen named Kabuto Yakushi asked.

"I'm not." Chase replied.

"What do you mean?" Deidra asked.

"We're canceling their return trip." Chase said.

Sometime later as their plane flies over the Pacific.

"Hey Coop how much time have we got left?" Odd asked.

"Fourteen hours." Coop answered him.

"Man when is the food coming? I'm starving."

"Don't even worry about that. I got you covered." Coop said reaching into his jackets pocket and pulled out some candies, "Bam!"

"Coop are you four years old?" Odd asked feeling it's unusual for a guy his age to be carrying around candy in his pocket.

"You can never be too careful." Coop said, "But if you're not that hungry, I can put these back in my pocket."

"Wait." Odd said taking a big red gumball looking candy, "I think I'll have this one."

"Good choice." Coop said.

Odd put the candy in his mouth, but in a matter of seconds spat the thing back into his hand and gasped for air.

"What is that, and why is my mouth on fire?" Odd asked gasping for air.

"That's the new 'Super Atomic Jaw Buster'! Extra hot!" Coop answered.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Odd asked.

Coop took the Jaw Buster and sucked on it for a minute, but didn't wig out like Odd, "There's nothing wrong with this man, stop acting like a baby!" Coop put the candy back in his pocket.

"Al right let me up." Odd said.

"What for?" Coop asked.

"I'm ten thousand feet up in the air, how many things could I have to do?" Odd asked.

"My bad." Coop said knowing Odd needed to use the bathroom.

Odd got up and was heading towards the back, until he spotted a girl with long ebony hair, she wore a pink tank top, and blue jeans.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Odd asked trying to make an impression.

"Good." The girl replied.

"Odd." Odd plainly said.

"Sissi." She said.

While Odd went to the bathroom, Coop was reading a tourists guide on Australia, but saw the envelope they're delivering sticking out of Odd's bag. Coop noticed no one was looking so he took it out, and lifted the seal open to find it was loaded with thousands of one hundred dollar bills.

"Oh my God!" Coop cried but not loud. Coop hit the envelope in his jacket and ran to the bathroom, "Odd!"

Coop knocks on the restroom door.

"Occupied!" Odd said from inside the restroom.

"It's me, Odd. Open up!" Coop said.

Odd opened the door, "What?"

Coop then pushed him back into the restroom with himself as well, and shut the door.

"Check this out." Coop showed him the envelope.

"Hey, you're not supposed to open this." Odd said.

"Hey man there's like fifty grand in there." Coop showed him the money.

"Oh my God." Odd gasped.

Meanwhile outside the stall a stewardess standing by the restroom overheard their conversation but had no idea what they were really talking about. She looked like she was gonna throw up as she heard them talk.

"Something doesn't smell right here, look at it!" Odd said.

"I know I'm looking!" Coop said, "I've never seen so much _green_ in one little _brown _package."

"And now it's in my hands." Odd began, "Aw, it slipped out!"

"Ohhh!" Coop cried.

"Here help me scoop it up."

"Oh this is one big load."

"What a mess!"

"I just wanna roll around in it!"

"Hand me the rest of the pile."

"Can I hold it?"

"No! Dump it in the envelope!" Odd commanded Coop.

Meanwhile the girl named Sissi who was heading for the female restroom heard their conversation and started feeling nauseous about what they were saying.

"Maybe we should just flush it."

"We're not gonna flush it. I'm gonna put it in my pocket, leave this room, and take it to Australia."

"Well if you're gonna do that, give it to me. Let me kiss it for good luck."

"You're not gonna _kiss_ it! It's bad enough you _touched_ it!"

Slowly they opened the door.

"Odd before you put it away, can I at least smell it?"

"Maybe later." Odd said.

The two boys were about to walk out until they saw Sissi who still looked disgusted. Coop thought she knew about the money, while Odd thought that she thinks he's gay.

"No, no, no." Odd tried to cover up.

"It's not what it looks like." Coop covered up.

But it wasn't enough Sissi just returned to her seat not wanting to have anything to do with them.

**(Well the boys are off to Australia, but don't know of what lies ahead for them.)**


	4. Jumping Jacket Chase

**(Sorry I've been away from writing so long guys, I had somewhat of writers block, but I'm back on track)**

_Last time Odd and Coop met with Chase after their incident with leading cops to one of Chase's warehouses, so Chase gave the boys a second chance by delivering a package to a Mr. Valmont in Sydney Australia. Later on the plane ride they discover the package was filled with money 50,000 to be accurate._

After the long plane ride we find Odd and Coop at the airport in line to be checked in. Coop was taking pictures of people passing by while Odd was feeling cautious.

"G'Day mate!" Coop took a picture of some people.

"Coop, could you not draw the attention of the entire airport?" Odd asked.

"Why what's wrong?" Coop asked.

Odd whispered to Coop about their situation, "The law states we're only allowed to carry 10,000 dollars. We are carrying 50,000 dollars of mob money. If they find it, I'm anticipating consequences. Like, perhaps, I don't know, let's say, prison?"

"G'Day mate!" Coop takes more pictures like he wasn't even listening to Odd.

"You know what? It's my fault. I didn't keep the sentences short enough." Odd said thinking his friend is so dense.

"I heard you Odd, all right?" Coop asked, "Now if you're worried, give me the money. I'll walk it through."

Odd then pretended to think this idea very hardly, "Okay. Let me see, put me fate in your hands. This is such an agonizing decision. No."

"All right, then." Coop began, "Just remember… the key is to act like you don't have anything to hide, all right?"

"Next please?" the checkout guy called.

"Watch the master." Coop said going over to the check in counter "G'Day! How're you doing?"

"Doing good, how bout you?" the check in guy asked.

"I'm al right. Hit it up top!" Coop said high-fiving the check in guy.

Odd was just dumbstruck at how Coop is making it past the check-in counter without being suspected.

Coop is taking a picture of him with the check out guy, "There we go. There we go." Coop takes the picture, "G'Day mate!"

"Next please." The check out guy called.

Coop gave Odd a look like it was easy, so feeling confident Odd put on a happy face and walked up to the check in counter, "G'Day mate."

And what did that get Odd a trip to airport security, that's what. The guards pushed Odd against the wall with him being topless, and more guards searched his bag.

"They're my hairdressing scissors. They're my hairdressing scissors!" Odd called as they looked at a pair of scissors in his bag. "I can… I can explain about that money." Odd began.

A guard pulled out some money, but not what Odd was expecting. "You will explain… 63 dollars?"

Odd was then shocked thinking he lost the money. Later after getting out of security he finds Coop in front of a Jeep waiting for Odd.

"Coop, I lost the money!" Odd cried.

"What?" Coop asked.

"I lost the money! Chase Young's money!" Odd cried.

"Hey, Odd, calm down, all right?" Coop asked. "The trick is not to look suspicious. Make them watch this hand…" He began showing him his right hand, and lifted up his left hand to reveal the package, "Instead of this one."

"Oh my God!" Odd sighed in relief.

"Had you going, didn't I?" Coop laughed.

"That is so not funny Coop!" Odd scolded him.

"Get in the car baby." Coop called as he hopped into the Jeep.

"They didn't have a Cadillac?" Odd asked as he saw their vehicle.

"This is the Cadillac, of the Outback." Coop cracked one.

"Not bad a joke, I could learn some from you." Odd said getting in.

However both were unaware of a janitor taking pictures of them with a camera hidden in a ballpoint pen.

But that didn't matter to them for they were driving their way through the outback heading for Coober Pedy to meet up with Mr. Valmont.

"You know, Odd, this mysterious Mr. Valmont we're gonna meet?" Coop asked. "I don't' think that's his real name."

"Nothing escapes you, Coop." Odd said feeling down.

"What's eating you man?" Coop asked until he knew what his problem was, "Don't tell me this is about that girl Sissi on the plane."

"No it's more than that." Odd said until they came to a junction with either Coober Pedy or Alice Springs.

"Hey Coober Pedy right here!" Coop notified Odd.

"I got it. Here we go. Here we go." Odd drove to the left down a road. "Man let's face it Coop, I'm never going to find the right girl."

"You gotta stop with this 'never' stuff man." Coop said, "Two days ago, we never thought we'd be in Australia, but we here! We're living in the Land Down Under!" he sang. "Come on, give me a beat."

"Come on, play with the radio." Odd said.

"Come on, man! I want to play with you. Give me a beat, man!"

Giving in Odd did some beat boxing, while Coop decided to rap, "Rolling in the land with the deep red sand, a big fat man, with big fat hands."

Odd puts on sunglasses as both decided to sing 'Land down Under.

_**We're living in the Land Down Under**_

_**We're living in the Land Down Under**_

_**You better run, you better take cover!**_

Suddenly as they weren't looking they hit a giant bump that startled them. As they got out they discovered they didn't hit any speed bump, but they ran over a kangaroo. Although they ran over him he didn't appear to have become road kill, but still looked like he wasn't crushed.

"What the hell?" Coop asked.

"My God, I killed a kangaroo." Odd began, "I never saw it. It's a beautiful animal. It's the national symbol of Australia… And I went and killed it."

"Don't worry. I read in the book that the kangaroos are the rodents of the outback. We cool." Coop assured his pal.

"Shouldn't we bury it or something?" Odd asked.

"Nuh-uh, my uncle has one rule: Whenever you hit something, you keep on rolling. So let's roll."

"I can't leave it there. I got to pull it off to the side." Odd said moving closed to the dead Roo.

"Well you pulling it by yourself then, god knows where that things' wallowed in." Coop said.

"God I am so sorry little buddy." Odd told the kangaroo as he lifted him up and got ready to drag him.

"Odd, don't move stay right there." Coop said going back to the jeep.

"Coop, what're you doing? Coop?" Odd asked.

Coop came back with his Polaroid and got it ready, "You guys look so adorable." He takes a picture, "G'Day mate!"

"Stop that Coop!" Odd said feeling annoyed by that greeting.

"Hey, Odd, hold on! Hold on, hold on." Coop said to Odd, "You know who he looks like? Yugi Moto!"

"Huh?" Odd asked looking at the Kangaroo.

"Yugi Moto the King of Games from Domino City, with the big hair! Always wears sunglasses."

"What're you talking about?" Odd asked.

"Hold on. Look." Coop said taking Odd's sunglasses and puts them on the kangaroo, "Okay, look at it. Right there. Look at that."

Odd looks at the kangaroo and finds some resemblance, "Geez that is Yugi Moto."

Coop takes another picture of Odd and the kangaroo.

"All right, Coop, enough. Help me here." Odd said as he tried to drag the kangaroo.

"No way, it's lucky jacket time." Coop said slipping out of his jacket.

And what happened next was Coop put his jacket on the kangaroo and zipped it up. He then opened the back of the jeep so he could sit the kangaroo on it with himself.

"Come on Coop have some respect its bad enough we ran him over." Odd said feeling like what Coop was doing was cruelty to animals.

Coop then sat the kangaroo up with him so it looks like he was sitting like a person, "Come on, just one picture for the Jersey crew." Coop begged.

"All right, one. But let's make this quick." Odd said going over to his pal and dead animal dressed like a gangster with the jacket and sunglasses.

"Stay up there, big boy." Coop said as he held the camera up to them, while Odd held the Kangaroo's head up so he was looking at the camera as well "Say cheese!" Coop then took the picture.

"All right, come on, let's get this jacket off. We got things to do, Coop." Odd said walking away from his friend and the kangaroo.

"Hey come on, Odd. One more." Coop asked, "This could be our Christmas card."

Suddenly the kangaroo's ear twitched and it lifted its head up.

"Coop." Odd whispered.

"What. What?" Coop asked, he turns and finds himself face to face with the kangaroo that is alive.

Coop did the one thing he could think off, he screamed, and followed up by the kangaroo screaming as well. Coop then stumbled off the jeeps back and ran to Odd, while the kangaroo tumbled backwards into the trunk of the jeep until he got up.

"Odd. Jeez." Coop said is awe.

The kangaroo jumped out of the trunk and shook the sunglasses off and looks at the two.

"Hey look. We didn't hurt him after all." Odd said.

"It looked like we did." Coop said still trying to regain his composure.

"You're a tough little guy aren't you?" Odd asked the kangaroo who stood on his hind legs. "Hey, look how tall he is."

Then the kangaroo jumped up and gave Odd a kick sending him flying backwards and landing on the ground. Coop just laughs as the kangaroo hops off.

"You all right dog? Come on, come on!" Coop helps Odd up.

"I just got my ass kicked by a marsupial." Odd said, and then both started laughing hysterically. "You want to know the best part?"

"What?" Coop asked.

"The best part is, now that I never have to see that stupid red jacket of yours again!"

Both continued to laugh until Coop started sobbing as he realizes what that means.

"Odd? Odd!" Coop cried.

"What?"

"The kangaroo got the money!"

"What're you talking about?" Odd asked.

"I put the money in the jacket, and the jacket on the kangaroo… And now he hopping away!" Coop said.

"The kangaroo has the money?" Odd asked, "The kangaroo has Chase Young's 50,000 dollars?"

"Yeah." Coop winced.

Suddenly they ran to the jeep with Coop taking the drivers seat this time, as they drove off the road to catch the kangaroo, Odd was slapping Coops shoulder for his incompetence.

"Who puts a jacket with 50,000 on a kangaroo?" Odd screamed.

"A _dead _kangaroo! He was dead Odd!" Coop corrected him.

"You should've just let me drown, Coop, I mean it Coop you should've just let me drown!"

"Look there he is! Odd there he is right there!"

They found the kangaroo wearing the jacket and was hopping away, as Coop tried to keep up with him.

"I see you now sucker!"

"Go, go, go! We got him! Go!" Odd cheered.

"Look at that little fellow go, Odd! Look at him go!"

The continued to chase the kangaroo through a field, while they just kept right on his tail, but the kangaroo was still making his way away from them.

"Here we come, baby! We're gaining on him! Oh my God. Look at the fella move, man." Coop said amazed at how fast a kangaroo really can move. "All right Odd, I'm gonna pull up on your side, so you can reach out and grab the money!"

"Piece of cake, so you want me to open the door and lean out of a speeding car!"

"Fine Odd, we'll just drive past him and hope he hops in the jeep!"

So Coop was able to catch up on the kangaroo's side and Odd opened his door, "Here I go!"

"Ok!"

Odd reached out and saw the money sticking out of the jacket pocket, so he tried to reach for it.

"Get me closer. Get me closer!"

"Odd he's hopping like a rabbit!"

"Closer!" Odd tried to reach out further. "Get me closer!"

"I'm trying to get closer Odd!"

"Closer, Coop! I almost got it!"

"Hurry Odd, get the money!"

As Odd tries to grab the money, the kangaroo hops away further. Odd looks up and sees his head is about to ram into a huge rock pillar. He quickly pulls his head back in the car and slammed the door shut.

"As it turns out, this is hard." Odd said as Coop began crashing into more of those rock pillars. "What are these things?"

"They're termite mounds! I read about them in the book!" Coop explained.

"Careful, you almost missed one!" Odd said, joking about Coop crashing into them.

As they continued driving out of the field they made it to a small canyon where the kangaroo hopped up the canyon wall to a higher level.

"You're mine now, sucker!" Coop cried.

"Yeah!" Odd cheered.

They cheered until they saw they were headed for a cliff.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Odd cried.

But it was too late, Coop drove the jeep off the cliff and they crashed into a small pit.

"I think we can still go." Coop said.

Then a boulder crashed onto the hood of the car.

"I don't suppose you took the insurance?" Odd asked.

"My uncle always told me that was just a rip-off."

They both suddenly look up and saw the kangaroo looking down at them, giving them a look like he was mocking them, and then it hopped off still wearing the jacket.

**(Well things have gone from bad to worse for our duo, will they be able to get the money back? Don't miss next time!)**


	5. They have a plan

**(And welcome back for the next chapter as the two try and get the money back.)**

_Last time Odd and Coop made it to Australia and were driving along to Coober Pedy to deliver the 50,000 dollars to Mr. Valmont. Unfortunately they ended up running over a kangaroo, but feeling creative Coop put the jacket on the kangaroo for a few souvenir photos. However the kangaroo woke up and hopped off wearing the jacket, but that wasn't the worse part, because the delivery money was inside the jackets pocket, so they took off after the kangaroo but ended up crashing the car, and loosing the kangaroo._

We now find the two boys without a car wandering down the road hoping to find a nearby town that could help them.

"Don't worry Odd we'll get the money back, he couldn't have gone far."

"It's a continent Coop, he can go very far."

"I know it's a continent Odd. I read the book."

"Did you happen to read the chapter on not putting your jacket on a wild animal?"

"No but I did read the chapter on how an aboriginal can kill a scrawny man with a twig. You wanna see that one?"

Meanwhile with the Kangaroo who they dubbed to be Yugi Moto was over by a stream where other kangaroos were getting a drink. He looks at his refection in the water, and as he tried to take a drink the hood of the jacket fell on his head. Because of that he couldn't see and ends up falling backwards, only to get back up and shake the hood down. The other kangaroos were just looking at him strangely, but he just hops away.

Back with Odd and Coop, they make it all the way to Alice Springs where they stop in at the Old Alice Inn.

"The Old Alice Inn." Odd said, "Come on Coop, I'll buy you a drink and we'll catch the end of the Knicks game."

They walk in and Odd goes up to a lady behind the bar table.

"Two beers, big beers." He demanded.

"I'm gonna call Mr. Valmont, let him know there's been a slight delay." Coop said.

"Slight delay?" Odd asked feeling that's the most pathetic way to describe their situation.

"Yeah, but we're working on it, all right? Give me his number." Coop asked as Odd gives him the slip of paper containing the guys digits. "Where's your phone?" he asks the lady.

"Around back near the dunnies." The lady replies.

"Oh sweet you guys have a Denny's?" Coop asked overjoyed.

"No, the dunny." She corrects him but still doesn't have a clue, "The bog trough? The long drop? The thunder box?" soon enough Coop caught on.

"You know what I'm gonna look for it by the bathroom." Coop said going back.

So Odd chugs his drink in only a few gulps.

"Now there's a yank who can drink." A voice called.

The voice belonged to an old man with yellow wrinkled skin, and hair, a shortened brown beard, and wore glasses. His attire included a peach shirt, with a bolo tie, gray pants, and brown slippers.

"Any yank that can drink is al right with me." The man said going over to Odd, "G'Day. May name's Abe Simpson."

"Odd." Odd introduced himself.

"Well I can see that, but what's yours?" Abe asked.

"I told you my name's Odd." Odd said.

"I'll bet it is, but what is it?" Abe asked.

"Huh?"

"I'm just messing with ya mate!" Abe patted Odd on the back.

By the phone Coop is calling Mr. Valmont right now.

"We're only two hours late. He should be a reasonable and understanding man." Coop waited for someone to pick up.

"_What?" _A voice came from the other line.

"Mr. Valmont? Look, you might not know me, but…"

"_Where are you bludgers?"_

Elsewhere, a man with tan skin, and white hair tied in a ponytail, and was wearing a green zoot suit, a black dress shirt, and yellow tie was talking to Coop from his line.

"I'm out here in the back of Bullamakanka up to my ears in heat stroke… Waiting for you two yanks, now where's my package?" Mr. Valmont asked.

"It's been temporarily misplaced." Coop tried to cover.

"I don't think you respect me very much. First you steal my package and now you're on the phone razzing me about it."

"Hey listen man we didn't steal your package. I swear! We're gonna get it back!" Coop swore.

"You'd be a banger short of a Barbie if you didn't, when I find you! You better get ready to cough it up… otherwise I'll chop you into pieces and feed you to the Feraligators."

"Mr. Valmont?" Coop asked.

"_Have a nice day." _Mr. Valmont hung up, he sees the caller I.D came from the Old Alice Inn, "One of my favorite spots." Mr. Valmont said as he turns to three men, ones was dressed like he was from the seventies, another dressed in a black tux, while the shortest won wore all black, and yellow-orange sunglasses. "Ratso, Chow, Finn! Start up the car, we're going to the Old Alice Inn."

"Oh goody, it's tuna casserole day." Ratso cheered.

Back with Coop, he hung up the phone and looked in a phone book on someone who could help them.

"A kangaroo. A kangaroo. Kangaroo…" He stops at a page a looks at the list of places that could help, "Wildlife Foundation." He rips the page out and goes back to Odd who was talking with Abe.

"Oh Coop, this is Abe. Abe, this is Coop."

"Hey, Abe."

"So what'd Mr. Valmont say?" Odd asked.

"He was nice. Said everything was cool." Coop lied.

"Really?" Odd asked.

"He did say that we should do our best to get the package back."

"Right. The package." Odd said remembering the mistake.

"The package!" Abe shouted feeling drunk.

"Odd, order me another drink. I got a plan." Coop says heading out of the inn.

Coop makes it to the Wildlife Foundation only to see they're closed.

"This just isn't my day." Coop said as he goes to a fountain above a trough and splashes some of the water on his face.

"You mind leaving a little for the camels?" A female voice called.

Coop turned to see a girl with red hair in pigtails, she was a Japanese girl, but spoke with an American accent.

"Hey you're Japanese, but you're speaking American." Coop said flabbergasted.

"And you're drinking water that comes from a stagnant pond." The girl told him.

"I'm from New Jersey. I've had a lot worse. My name's Coop Cooplowski."

"My name's Zoey Hanson."

"Nice to meet you." Coop said.

"Wanna give me a hand?" Zoey asked giving Coop a cage with two creatures that appeared half rabbit, and rat.

"No offense, but these are the ugliest rabbits I've ever seen."

"They're called bilbies. They're almost extinct." Zoey explained, "In fact, it's up to these guys to repopulate the entire Devil's Marbles area."

"Somebody's gonna be having fun tonight!" Coop chuckled to the male one.

"That's the plan." Zoey said.

"Looks like you'll need more bilbies, though."

"Well, if the foundation I work for had more money…"

"You mean the Wildlife Foundation?" Coop asked. "You work here?"

"Yep."

"Thank you, Lord! This is great! I need some help." Coop explained, "I put my lucky jacket on the back of a dead kangaroo… who came to life and hopped off with my money."

"You do need help." Zoey said thinking he must be insane or something."

"No, no, no, I'm serious. Can you help me?"

"Do you have any idea where he is?" she asks.

"No."

"It seems to me you need an airplane. You need a tranquilizer gun…" she began to explain.

"Huh?" Coop asked unable to keep up with her instructions.

"You need a list."

Meanwhile back with Yugi Moto he sniffs into the pockets of the jacket and pulls out a twizzler who just lets it stick out of his mouth for awhile before using his paws to rip it in half like he was taking a bite out of it.

While with Odd still at the inn, him and most of the guys there were cheering Abe Simpson who was chugging beer. When Coop came in Odd went over to him.

"Odd, thank god." Coop said.

"Coop you've gotta see this guys drink! He's unbelievable!"

"I figured out how to catch that kangaroo." Coop said as he whips out a big gun like object.

"First we hit it with a car, and now you want to blow its head off?" Odd asked if this' really a smart choice.

"No." Coop said holding up a small dart, "This is a tranquilizer dart." He began to explain, "It works in three stages. Stage one: Temporary blindness. Stage two: Partial Paralysis. And stage three: Complete shutdown of all motor skills. Totally humane."

"Sounds humane." Odd said.

"I said it was temporary." Coop reminded him. "I walked to this wildlife office, and this American speaking Japanese girl that works there… and she is…" Coop began doing all sorts of hot and sexy sounds and poses to give Odd a hint.

"Epileptic?"

"Her name is Zoey. I told her the story and showed her a photo of the kangaroo."

"You told her the kangaroo has 50,000 dollars?!" Odd asked in outrage.

"No. I told her the kangaroo has 4000 dollars, and our passports." Coop told him.

"Clever."

"She told me the best way to find a kangaroo is by air." Coop pulls out another paper.

"What's that?"

"A number to a bush plane that we can hire."

"I like it."

"Let's go call." Coop said going over to the phone followed by Odd.

"Coop if I didn't know you better, I'd say this is a honey of a plan."

While Coop began dialing Abe stumbled over by them still drunk.

"Excuse me mates, gotta point Percy at the porcelain." Abe slurred before passing out.

"Wow, almost made it." Odd said.

"Pilots personal number." Coop said finishing the dialing.

Suddenly they hear a cell phone ringing coming from Abe Simpson. Odd reaches into the guys pocket and pulled out a cell phone with the caller I.D stating 'Old Alice Inn'. Odd answers in and speaks into it.

"_Coop." _Odd's voice came out of the phone Coop was holding, "Do you have a backup plan?"

**(Well this is sure turning out to not be any of their days; Mr. Valmont is on his way to the Inn. And their pilot is already drunk and passed out. What will they do?)**


	6. Air Crash and Burn

**(And once again I'm back, now we shall see if the guys are able to get the money back)**

_Last time after loosing the money the boys made it all the way to The Old Alice Inn. Hoping somebody could help them. When Coop phoned Mr. Valmont, the guy accused the two of stealing his package and vowed to find them, while Coop decided not to tell Odd what really happened, set out to a wildlife foundation. When Coop arrived he met this American speaking Japanese girl named Zoey who told them the best way to catch a kangaroo is by plane and with the use of a tranquilizer dart. When Coop dialed a number for a pilot, it turned out to be an old man named Abe Simpson who was in the bar._

We now find the guys aboard a plane with Abe Simpson who was up and about piloting the plane above a field.

"I sure hope the two pots of coffee and the red bull we gave him were enough!" Odd called to Coop who was in back of him.

"Hey man how're you doing up there?" Coop asked Abe.

"Never better, mate! Why do you ask?" Abe Simpson asked.

"No reason. It's just that you were passed out an hour ago." Coop reminded the old man.

"That's just my morning ritual." Abe said as he continued flying the plane.

"By the way, I couldn't help but notice that this is the Flying Ding IV." Odd started, "What happened to the previous three?"

Abe snickered and began doing some outrageous turns and spins with the plane scaring the pants off Odd and Coop.

"I just had to ask." Odd complained.

"And you say my driving in the Megas is bad." Coop noted.

"Well you do unintentionally blow stuff up."

"By accident."

Meanwhile back in New Jersey at Chase Young mansion, he is listening to a tape recorder to help with his vocabulary.

'_Now use the word in a sentence.'_

"Amorphous: Having no definite form. Shapeless, as in: "After the Xiaolin Dragons got whacked, their heads were amorphous."" Chase said.

'_That was excellent. Now let's move to the next level.'_

Suddenly Itachi walked in and handed Chase a cell phone.

"I think you should take this." Itachi handed Chase the phone.

"Hello." Chase answered the phone, "I'm aggrieved to hear that, Mr. Valmont. Of course we had a deal. Please, advise me if this situation changes." He hangs up.

"Those two worms didn't show." Chase began, "Our friend feels they pocketed the 50 G's."

"Maybe they figured it out." Itachi suspected.

"Impossible, my stepson couldn't figure out a cheese sandwich… if they spotted him the pumpernickel and the provolone." Chase explained.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"You possess a valid passport." Chase said.

"Yes."

"Take Kisame, Kabuto, and Deidara with you and finish the job."

With that Itachi exits Chase's office. Back with our heroes they continue to fly over fields and meadows with no sign of any kangaroo activity.

"I can't see anything from up here." Coop said.

"Hey Abe, you think you can take us down a little lower?" Odd asks.

"Hang on to your knickers, we're going in!" Abe said as he brought the plane down lower so they could get a better view of the ground.

"A little lower! A little lower!" Coop commanded needing to be low enough so he could see what was on ground.

While Abe was lowering the plane they had no idea they were heading right for a tree.

"Look out for that tree!" Odd cried.

Abe just managed to evade crashing into the tree.

"Could you please not do that again? Thank you!" Odd gasped.

"Hey, Odd! Look to the left! Kangaroos!" Coop cried.

Odd looks down and sees a hoard of Kangaroos on the ground hopping around, but no signs of Yugi yet.

"They're kangaroos al right, a lot of kangaroos." Odd scanned the kangaroos on the ground, "Not with a red jacket though. You think maybe he could be someplace else?"

Coop then looked up ahead and saw there target, "Wait! Look, look it's Yugi Moto!"

"There he is, that's him! That's him!" Odd cried.

"I knew this would work!" Coop cheered.

But the sight of the plane caused the kangaroos to scatter, even Yugi.

"Abe, bring us around!

"On it!" Abe said as he brought the plane around.

The plane then flew above the kangaroos while Coop tried to get a clear shot of Yugi.

"Now get him right on his tail, and stay with him no matter what!" Odd commanded.

Coop then got the gun ready and aimed it at Yugi's behind, "Say hello to my little friend!" Coop cheered, "I've got you now Yugi Moto! I'm gonna get you now." Coop said sinisterly.

Suddenly as Coop was about to fire, Yugi made a detour, and that caused Abe to shift the turning of the plane and right when Coop fired the dart.

"Did you hit him?" Odd asked.

Coop looked down and saw Yugi still moving, "I don't know, he's still hopping."

"Maybe it takes time for the dart to take effect." Odd suggested.

"Yeah, all right." Coop said until he looked straight ahead. "Odd?"

Suddenly Odd looked ahead of him and saw the dart sticking into Abe's neck.

"Oh my God!" Odd cried.

"Boys?" Abe asked.

"Yeah?" they asked.

"Got a bit of a wrinkle here. The old optics are on the fritz." Abe said as his vision started getting blurry.

"Stage one: Temporary blindness." Coop explained.

Suddenly they heard a strange noise.

"Was that the engine?!" Odd asked.

"No, that was me." Abe began as his arms began growing numb, "For some reason I can't move my arms."

"Stage two: Partial paralysis!

"Say Odd, can you lean over and take the stick?" Abe began, "I can still work the foot pedals."

"Oh, God!" Odd said as he tried to control the stick.

"Just take the stick firmly in hand and…" Suddenly Abe passed out.

"Abe!" Odd cried but no response from the old man.

"Stage three: Total Shutdown of motor skills!"

"Abe, Abe wake up!" Odd cried as he tried to wake up Abe Simpson.

"Stage four: FIERY CRASH!" Coop screamed as the plane was whirling out of control.

In the distance, Yugi was watching them whirl out of control. While with them they crashed into a rock formation taking one of the plane's wings off, and finally BAM! They impacted with the ground. Yugi let out a groan from how painful that crash had to be, but he simply reached into the jackets pocket and sucked on another twizzler before ripping it out of his mouth and hopping away.

Back with the boys, they got out of the plane crash and tried to maintain their composure.

"Coop, you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Because I am going to beat you soft Coop!" Odd shouted

"Like this is my fault?" Coop asked shocked that Odd put the blame on him.

"First rule of aviation: You never shoot the pilot!" Odd lectured his friend while pointing to Abe Simpson who just woke up.

"Assume crash positions!" Abe called.

"Mr. Simpson, we already crashed." Coop said.

"Right. No worries, then." Abe said.

**(First attempt and they blew it, how will they get the money back now? Don't miss next time readers)**


	7. Mirages and Dreams

**(Welcome back readers, I hope you're enjoying this because I am. Enjoy this chapter my friends.)**

_Last time Odd and Coop hitched a plane ride with their new friend Abe Simpson, while back n New Jersey Chase discovers that the boys never made it, so he sent Itachi to finish the job. While back with the boys, they managed to find the kangaroo, but Coop missed and shot the tranquilizer dart at the pilot, and soon crashed. With their plane down in the middle of a desert, how will they hope to find the kangaroo now?_

Back at the Alice Inn Mr. Valmont and his boys entered the place and walked up to the girl at the bar.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"I think some friend of mine passed through here." Valmont said.

"Yeah, a couple of Yanks." Finn added.

"Friends?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, I promised the family back home I'd take care of them." Valmont said.

Meanwhile back with the boys, Abe is trying to radio someone for help, but to no avail, while Coop was pacing, and Odd was just tanning in the sun.

"Hello? Hello?" Abe tried to get a signal.

"Come on Abe, you got to do something man." Coop begged as Abe kept trying, "Odd, we gotta do something."

"What can we do?" Odd asked, "We have to hope Wrinkled Face skin over there can fix the radio or someone looks for us."

Coop knew he couldn't keep it up any longer, he had to tell the truth, "Actually someone is looking for us." With that Odd's head shot up and looked at Coop, "Mr. Valmont." Coop finished.

"Coop!" Odd scowled knowing that Coop was hiding something.

"He didn't say… what I said he said."

"What did he say, that you didn't say he said?" Odd asked knowing it was bad news.

"He thinks we stole his package, man, so he's coming after us." Odd began explaining, "He also mentioned cutting us up into little bitty pieces and snacks for a Feraligator. Then the phone went out…"

"If Valmont thinks we stole his money, then by now Chase thinks we stole it." Odd sighed thinking this couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Hey Chase can't hurt us. He's married to your mother." Coop reminded Odd.

"If Chase Young thinks we stole his money… He'll kill us in front of my mother, and make her clean up the mess." Odd stated.

"All we have to do is find the money before Mr. Valmont finds us… And everything is okay."

"So what you're saying is that we should find the money."

"Yes."

"HOW COOP?! HOW, HOW'RE WE GONNA CATCH A KANGAROO ON FOOT?!" Odd screamed furiously at Coop.

Coop thought for a minute until it hit him, "Got it! Abe, you ever hear of Devil's Marbles?"

"Due east. Bit of a walk, though." Abe explained, "Why what's there?"

"Odd, the girl I told you about at the wildlife office."

"The epileptic?"

"Yes. She works with animals and I bet you anything she can help us catch Yugi Moto."

"Please!" Odd said feeling that won't help at all.

"Odd, it's better than being cut up into little bitty pieces man."

"Not if you go first and I get to watch." Odd said in amusement.

"Look out, you blokes go ahead." Abe said, "I'll fix the radio, be right with you."

"Which way is east, man?" Coop asked.

"That way." He points to his right.

"Let's go man." Coop said as they started off.

"No, no, wait there." Abe began again, "That way." He points to his left.

So they started off in the other direction hoping to make it to Devil's Marbles.

"Odd? I'm worried about Kiwi. Do you think he'll be okay with Chase?"

"Oh, sure. As long as he doesn't dig up any bodies in the backyard... He should be fine."

"Good."

"How far did Abe say this place was?"

"He didn't. He just said it was due east."

"So is New Jersey."

Meanwhile back at the Australian Airport, Itachi, Kisame, Kabuto, and Deidara make it outside where someone was waiting for him. He was a guy with brown eyes and hair roughly 20 years old about 5 feet 11 and half inches tall, he wore an air bender shirt with orange, green, gold, blue, and black ninja pants, with a headband with the leaf symbol on it around his head.

"You're the guide?" Itachi asked the guy.

"Yes sir." He replied, "My name's Aaron Naru; First-rate, expert Outback guide. You'll be most happy with me."

Itachi just sighed, "Great freaking start. Listen, you know where we can get some guns around here?"

"No worries. You boys hunters or something?"

"Yeah, hunters." Itachi said not telling him they're prey is human.

We find Odd and Coop wandering the sandy desert topless so they don't sweat to death.

"I think I just sweated out a bottle of cola I drank in the eighth grade." Odd said as he looks back and gasps, "Be cool. Dingoes."

They turn to see a small family of dingoes gathering together and looking at the boys.

"Hey that one there kinda looks like Kiwi." Odd pointed out.

"Yeah, if Kiwi had a crazed look in his eyes and his face caked in blood." Coop said until he noticed the dingoes gaze was upon him, "Odd, why are they staring at me like that?"

"Because I'm a green leaf salad, and you're the all-you-can-eat-buffet." Odd explained.

Suddenly the dingoes started showing their teeth.

"You gotta help me man. They gonna get me like they got that baby!"

Suddenly a breeze started coming around.

"Feel that? Wind suddenly picked up." Odd noticed.

"It's like all of a sudden the air conditioner's been fixed." Coop said and noticed the dingoes running away. "Odd, where are the dingoes going?"

"I think something bad is about to happen here, Coop."

The breeze started growing bigger and bigger creating a sandstorm.

"Hey, Odd, look." Coop said spreading his arms out like he's flying. "This feels good! I feel like I can fly."

"Coop!" Odd cried as he ducked behind a huge rock.

"I believe I can fly!" Coop cried as the wind blew Coop backwards sending him flying.

"Coop, I wanna go back to New Jersey!" Odd cried.

Back with Abe Simpson he was still working with the radio.

"Come in, Jasmine, over." Abe Simpson asked.

'_Read you over.'_

"Boy, am I glad to hear you." Abe began.

From where the radio signal was transferred to, there was a 69- year old woman who went by the name of Jasmine Lee, or what they would call he Ah-Mah.

'_Listen, I've crashed my plane. Can you send some help?'_

"Your location, over." Ah-Mah asked.

Suddenly someone grabbed her.

"It's west of the Simpson and just South of King's Canyon." Abe continued.

Back with Ah-Mah, Valmont's goons duck taped Ah-Mah to her chair, and taped her mouth shut, while Valmont wrote down the coordinates.

"Jasmine? You read me Jasmine? Jasmine, do you read me?" Abe asked.

Back with Odd and Coop, they made it out of the sandstorm back in the calm part of the desert.

"Must have been some kind of freak sand storm." Coop said as he slowly walked along side Odd.

"Think so?" Odd asked.

"I think you need to eat. Your blood sugar's getting low."

"Stop it, Coop. Okay? Please, just stop it." Odd said not wanting to hear Coop talk about food.

"You know what I could really go for right about now? A dozen of Krusty Burgers, with a side of ketchup, and a side of mustard."

"I'm not listening to you." Odd tried to tone him out.

"Or better yet… one of those iced Super Squishy's from the Kwik-E-Mart. They're so cold and creamy."

Suddenly Odd looked up ahead and gasped for there was a hot off the market jeep in the middle of the desert.

"My God. Can you believe this?" Odd said as he ran over to the jeep, "Can you believe our luck? What are the chances?" he said getting into the car, "It's a miracle!" he starts it up, "Oh yeah. Tunes!" he plays the radio.

Coop just looks at Odd who's not really sitting in a jeep but on the ground. Odd has no idea it's just a mirage.

"Hey Coop, what are you waiting for? Come on, hop in." Odd beckoned him, and suddenly picks up a big rock, "Hey, look. They got Slurpees."

"Oh Odd." Coop said unable to stand seeing him suffer like this.

Odd pretends to drink from it, and then looks like he's in pain, "Brain Freeze!"

As time went by Odd got out of that hallucination and continued on with Coop.

"It seemed so real." Odd said.

"That's why they call it a mirage." Coop reminded him, "At least you got to have fun for a few minutes."

"Yeah, because my brain is frying, and I'm losing contact with reality." Odd stated, "You don't understand this because this is how you usually function."

"That was uncalled for Odd." Coop stops.

"Was it?" Odd asked, "Every decision you make, Coop, is a disaster."

"That's right Odd, just blame me. That way you relieve yourself of all responsibility. But let me tell you something… It's easier to mock than to do, and you do nothing. You just complain, and whine like a woman."

"You wanna see me do something?"

"Bring it on Queen of the desert." Coop beckoned him knowing he was challenged.

Odd weakly from the dehydration tries to push Coop, and Coop tried to do the same thing. They both fell on top of each other trying to hit each other. Until Odd looked up and a smile curled on his face.

"Coop. Coop, wait a second. I'm having another one of those mirages. And this one's a beauty."

It turns out it was none other then Zoey Hanson, the girl Coop met before riding a camel right up to them. Odd walked for Zoey, but Coop tried to stop him.

"Wait Odd." Coop tried to reason.

"Coop, please. Let me just enjoy this." Odd said.

Zoey got off the came and Odd came face to face with her. He fixed his hair a bit before speaking.

"How you doing?" Odd asked in a suave voice.

"Good. You?" Zoey asks.

"Good." Odd said still feeling suave.

Odd still thinks that he's talking to a mirage thinks nothing bad can happen to him. His gaze moves down to Zoey's chest, and he did the most unspeakable and unforgivable thing a guys could do to a girl (Please forgive me all Zoey and Odd fans, especially you Erin). Odd groped Zoey without even thinking.

Zoey looked extremely pissed off at Odd but did nothing yet.

"Coop, they feel _so_ real." Odd said like a drool monkey.

Coop nods his head knowing that his best friend is in for it. Odd looks back at Zoey only to get smacked in the face with a canteen. Then he finally wakes up but Coop, and Zoey are nowhere to be found. To his surprise Yugi Moto some up to him and is still wearing the jacket. Yugi beds over and sniffs Odd a bit.

"It's you." Odd gasps, and to his surprise…

"Yeah it's me." The Kangaroo spoke, "Love the jacket Odd. It's hard to get something that fits my shoulders. Nice! How'd you know red was my favorite color?"

"Oh my God you can talk." Odd gasps.

"And I can sing." Yugi said putting on a pair of sunglasses and began singing Sugar Hill Gang's 'Rappers Delight', while dancing around in his own style.

"This is great!" Odd cried knowing he can reason with the kangaroo.

"See I am Yugi Moto, and I'd like to say hello!" Yugi said as he went back to rapping.

"Yugi? Mr. Moto?" Odd began, "If you could find your way clear to give me back my money…"

"Money?" Yugi asks, "Oh you mean that money?" Yugi points to the side.

Odd turns to see dozens off kangaroos throwing chunk loads of dollars up in the air, eating it, or dancing on it.

"Stop that!" Odd pleaded, "Stop that! Stop that! Hey Stop that, please!" he begged, "If Chase finds out…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a kangaroo that was break dancing jumped to his feet and looked to have a facial appearance of Chase Young, and worse…

"If I find out what Odd?" the kangaroo asked in Chase's voice, "That you lost my money?"

"Chase?" Odd gasped.

"I asked you to do something for me. This is not that!"

"It wasn't my fault, it was Coop."

Suddenly a fat kangaroo with Coop's facial appearance approached him.

"Say what, my fault?" the fat kangaroo asked, "That's how you pay me back after I saved your life?"

"Coop?"

"Next time you're drowning in the ocean… call Free Willy! Let Willy set you free!"

Odd couldn't get what was happening to him, surrounded by dozens of kangaroos that were talking, and among them were his step-father, and his best friend.

"You know what Chase, you were right about him. Chicken blood!" Coop said.

"Smell it on his father." Chase said as him, Yugi Moto, and Coop started coming closer to him, "Smell it on him. Chicken Blood."

Yugi then groans, "Chicken blood."

Suddenly the three kangaroos started ganging up on him, chanting **'Chicken Blood!'**.

Suddenly Odd woke up gasping, he looks at his surrounding and found it was nighttime and he was at a camp set up by Coop and Zoey. Zoey comes up to him and gives him a drink.

"Here drink this, it'll bring down the swelling." She began as he chugged it down, "Unfortunately it'll also make your privates fall off."

Odd spits up the drink while Coop coughs up something he was eating.

"I'm kidding." Zoey said as Odd took some more sips, "It won't bring down the swelling." She continued causing Odd to spit it up again. She just laughs at his suffering as she goes off to get more supplies.

Odd suspects that her teasing was payback for his little love tap on her chest.

**(And there you go Authors. To tell you the truth I actually used Jackie Leg's Dance Grooves at my homecoming dance, I got the DJ to play Sugar Hill Gang's 'Rappers Delight', and I did all the steps perfectly. Almost everyone was trying to follow along.)**


	8. To the Todd

**(Hey everybody, sorry I've been missing for a while. I have only two weeks left of school and those educators are cramming me with stuff to do. But I have enough time today so enjoy.)**

During that same night when Odd woke up from his kangaroo nightmare, very far away Abe Simpson was waiting for someone to pick him up. Then he looks ahead and sees headlights.

"Well it's about bloody time." Abe muttered.

The ones who got out of the car were Valmont, Ratso, Chow, and Finn.

"Where are they?" Valmont asked.

"Piss off!" Abe snapped, "Fifteen years Special Air Services, behind the line!"

"I'm down and out, old man. I forgot more than you ever learned." Mr. Valmont said.

"You'll get nothing out of me." Abe said until Chow held a switchblade to his neck, "Devil's Marbles. Took off on foot, about ten hours ago." He explained.

"See, that wasn't so difficult." Valmont said, and Ratso knocked the old man out, and they took off.

Meanwhile back at camp, Zoey was sitting around a fireplace managing some stuff. Then Odd came up and tapped on a canteen to get her attention.

"Knock-knock." Odd said.

Zoey gasped and shield her chest with her arms.

"Very funny." Odd said.

"Can't be to careful."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." He explained, "I didn't think they were real. Oh no! I mean, I thought they were real…" he tried not to make himself sound perverted.

"Relax, I know what you mean. Coop explained." Zoey said.

"Listen, Coop and I have a little problem…"

"And I already told him, I can't help you find your roo." She began, "I really need to get back to Alice Springs, sorry."

"It's ok. I understand." Odd said until he thought of something and got closer to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Look… Coop told me you need some money to repopulate the earth with your rabbits."

"Bilbies."

"Yes Bilbies. How about this, we give you 2000 dollars… you help us get our stuff back." Odd made his deal.

"Two thousand dollars?" Zoey asked in disbelief.

"Strictly business, no strings attached." Odd assured her. "What do say, we got a deal?"

"Deal!" Zoey shook Odd's hand.

"Great. Hustle makes it happen. Let's get moving." Odd getting excited up.

"Now?" she asks.

"You see, our passports are just about to expire…" He tried to find a good reason.

"Nine of the ten most poisonous snake-like creatures in the world live in Australia. And they all come out at night." Zoey said hoping he wouldn't be so quick now.

"How bout a morning start?" Odd suggested.

And when morning came we find the three travelers riding camels throughout the rest of the way.

"Doesn't get any better than this, Coop." Odd feeling overjoyed, "Blue skies, fresh air! And who even knew there were camels in Australia? These are noble beasts, my friend. Proud majestic…" he was cut off by loud flatulence coming from his camel. "Oh my!"

"Get used to it boys, camels do that." Zoey warned them.

"I don't want to be nosy, but do you have some sort of plan here?" Odd asked.

"There hasn't been rain for weeks right?"

Suddenly the camels started cutting the cheese again which was driving Odd insane.

"When the water dries up in the basins, the kangaroos head for the rivers." Zoey continued. "So that means we have two choices, the Finke River or the Todd. Since the Finke is 200 hundred miles away, I'm leaning toward the Todd."

"Alrighty, then, to the Todd!" Odd cheered.

"To the Todd." Zoey cheered along.

"To the Todd!" Coop cheered while he had his mouth full.

"Coop, what're you eating?"

"I picked a bunch of berries at camp." Coop began, "Zoey said they were cool." He sniffs them, "They smell just like a bowl of Fruity Pebbles, right before you add the milk. Go ahead take a whiff." He said holding out some berries.

"No thank you." Odd said followed up by another one of the camel's passing gas. Give me some of those berries real quick!" he demanded.

"Go, on take some." Coop gave him the berries.

"Man, these do smell pretty good." Odd sniffed the berries.

"Chicks in New Jersey, they'd pay big money to smell like that." Coop said.

"What they're called is snakeskin lily berries. Tut!" she commanded her camel to make a turn.

"Impressive. How long you been in Australia?" Odd asked.

"I moved here with some friends from Japan three years ago for a semester… and I never went back."

"Japan! You know I have a buddy who has a girlfriend from..." Odd was immediately cut off by the biggest fart he heard all day, "What is up with these camels?"

"That one was me." Coop said sheepishly.

Elsewhere we find another jeep driving down the road, it was none other then Itachi and his goons along with their guide Aaron Naru.

"I swear to Kami we passed that same bush two hours ago. What is going on?" Itachi asked feeling agitated.

"Well, it says here…" Their guide began looking at a map.

"What, again with the map?" Kabuto asks.

"Why don't you sit on your head, try thinking with your butt." Deidara joked.

"Hey, Itachi look!" Kisame pointed down the road to a hitchhiker, "Maybe this hump can tell us where we are."

They pull over to find out it was Abe Simpsons the pilot.

"How are you doing?" Itachi asks.

"Go tranqued, crashed my plane, and my rescue party knocked me out and left me to die." Abe explained. "All because of some bloody boomer."

"We're looking for Alice Springs." Itachi says.

"Heading straight for it, mate. What about a lift?"

"Why not? Get in." he says.

"Beauty." Abe says getting in.

Meanwhile back with the threesome, they make it to the Todd river which looked like a tranquility.

"So what do you think?" Zoey asks the boys.

"Wow." Odd says in awe.

"No wonder the kangaroos come here." Coop said in awe.

"Come on." Zoey said as they got their camels to lead them down further into the valley spot. "This looks like a good spot. If there's a kangaroo within 500 miles, he'll show up here eventually." She notices some kangaroos already there.

"So when our guy shows up, how're we gonna catch him?" Odd asks.

"You know what? I've been thinking about that." She picks up a round rock from the ground, "You guys ever thrown a bolo?"

"What?" they ask completely delirious to what she asked.

So for the next hour or the so the three have been putting together many round rock objects with ropes making bolos used to trap animals. After they finished making them, they had to see which of them is better skilled and will be able to catch the kangaroo. Zoey appeared to be doing better than the boys, but Odd was doing a far better job than Coop. Soon enough the boys finally got the hang of it, all that was left was finding Yugi.

Meanwhile we still find Itachi and his goons driving down the road.

"Hey Abe, what's a boomer?" Itachi asks.

"What?" Abe asks who just woke up from a nap.

"A boomer!" Itachi shouted.

"Oh, a kangaroo." Abe began, "It was two of your blokes. Guys from American. They were chasing after this kangaroo in a red shiny jacket.

"Hey doesn't that dobe Coop Cooplowski, always wear a shiny red jacket?" Deidara asks.

"Yeah." Itachi said until he realized what that meant.

Suddenly the jeep stopped and Abe Simpson was thrown out of the jeep and it drove off. Abe got onto his feet and realized he was on his own again.

"I never should've left the pub to begin with." Abe said as he began walking.

While back with the guys who were wandering around a meadow, Odd was swinging his bolo around getting the hang of things.

"Yes! Oh yeah!" Odd cheered, "Is this an Olympic event? Because I am bolo man! I am bolo man!" he said with an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent. They continued until Odd looked ahead. "Bingo!"

"Dingo where?!" Coop gasped hoping not to have another run in back in the desert.

"No, bingo. Look." Odd pointed to the distance to Yugi Moto eating some grass, "Nice call Zoey."

"So that's Yugi Moto."

"Ah Kangaroo Yuge in the flesh." Coop said as they continued forward until Zoey stopped them.

"Whoa, you can't get near him like that. He'll take off running." Zoey said.

"So how can we get close to him?" Coop asks.

"We have to disguise ourselves. Get rid of our human scent."

"And how are we going to do that?" Odd asks.

Next thing you knew they were hiding behind a stone pile wearing face paint on their faces, while Odd and Coop were topless so that their clothes won't give off their stench.

"We need to get a little closer." Zoey whispered, "Now, the only time we move is when he's feeding. This is very important. Don't make any sudden movements or sounds."

"Ok." Odd said.

"Got it." Coop added.

Suddenly Yugi bent his head down to eat some more.

"There he goes." Zoey whispered as they crept a little closer.

Suddenly Yugi jerked his head up and they froze, but Coop felt a twinge at his foot. He looked down to see a whole colony of ants crawling around his foot and going up his leg.

"Shit!" Coop cried in a whisper.

"Coop what is your problem?" Odd asks.

"I got ants crawling up my leg!"

"Just ignore them!" Odd tapped Coop.

"I thought she said no sudden movements!" Coop tapped Odd back and they were about to go back and forth.

"Guys! Hello?" Zoey got them out of it.

Yugi went back to feeding and they got closer.

"We're close enough. Spread out." Zoey commanded them.

"Odd. They're having a picnic in my shorts. And I brought the sweets." Coop cried.

"Coop, just keep it together!" Odd told him.

"Okay!" Coop said trying very hard not to scream or move, "Keep it together, Coop! Keep it together."

As Zoey and Odd got closer they spun their bolos around a few times so they'd catch Yugi good while Coop did his best to keep it together. But just as the two threw their bolos, Coop burst out screaming. That got Yugi's attention who evaded the thrown bolos.

"Odd, I can't take I no more! Oh God!" Coop cried as he undid his belt and jumped around.

Yugi on the other hand looked over at Coop, he frowned and shook his head on how embarrassing that is, and began to hop off.

"Get off! Get off me! Get off me!" Coop cried slipping out of his pants, "Oh I'm gonna roll in the grass!"

"This is great! This is just great!" Odd groaned, "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Well, there's no more we can do today. We'll have to wait. I have an idea where they'll be tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Odd gasped, "No. This has gotta happen today."

"We'll pitch camp right here. I'll get the firewood." Zoey said feeling like she's the boss around here.

Odd just watches her go off as Coop comes back pulling his pants up.

"Oh, God. Hey sorry about that man. I was under attack."

"That's all right. Look at her." He said pointing to Zoey who seems to be handling everything while they're like the children. "She thinks she's so much smarter than us."

"I'm pretty sure she is Odd." Coop said.

**(Well there you have it, I'd say another two or three chapters and it'll be done. But don't rush me, perfection takes time.)**


	9. Valmont catches up

**(Well guys, I'd say only about two chapter left at the most. But do not pout because I'll finish this very soon.)**

Back with Itachi and his goons continuing to drive through the outback. Itachi was realizing that there's a kangaroo out there with Coops jacket, and if they find that kangaroo, they'll find Odd.

"Let me ask you something, Mr. Naru." Itachi began, "Where do I go if I'm looking for a missing kangaroo?"

"The sky is dry for many months." Aaron Naru began sounding wise, "Wind is quiet from the…" He was cut off by Itachi.

"Kangaroos, Aaron! Where are they?" Itachi asked feeling impatient.

"Well the best bet is right here. Owen Springs." Aaron said pointing to a spot on the map.

Suddenly the car stop and Aaron Naru was thrown out of the car, and it drove off. Aaron got up and looks at the car driving off.

'Fish has swallowed the bait.' He thought.

Meanwhile back at the Todd river, we find Zoey bathing in a creek under a waterfall, but still wearing some clothes so she could avoid peeping toms. Suddenly Odd started undressing into his skivvies, until he noticed Zoey and she noticed him.

"What are you doing?" Zoey gasped.

"Zoey! I was going to wash up." Odd said.

"Go!" she commanded.

"No! Look I'm hot and filthy, I need to take a bath." He said, "You can stay, you can, go, it makes no difference to me."

"Well, I'm not leaving. I was here first." Zoey said.

"Suit yourself." Odd said diving into the creek, and popping out of the water, a little closer to Zoey, "It's gorgeous."

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Zoey asked thinking Odd was looking at her in a perverted manner.

"Me, you looked first." Odd countered.

"Yeah, I looked." She said in sarcasm.

"So, I looked too, all right?" Odd said swimming over.

"Come near me, I'll kill you." She warned.

"So nervous."

"You have absolutely no effect on me."

"I don't?"

"You think you do."

"Just stating the obvious."

Zoey just scoffs, "You are so not my type! You could kiss me and it wouldn't make the slightest…" she was cut off by Odd pulling her into a kiss, and then they broke, "Difference."

"What, nothing?" Odd asked.

"No. Sorry."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, princess, but that kiss did absolutely nothing for me, either."

"I'm not surprised, if that's the best you can kiss." Zoey teased.

"You want to see the best I can kiss?" Odd asked feeling like she's saying he's a bad kisser.

"As a matter of fact, I…" she was cut off again by him once again kissing her.

"See?" he asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Same here. Nothing." He said.

"Really?" she asked knowing he can't resist.

"All right, I'll admit it. This is the most sensual romantic moment of my entire life."

"Mine to." Zoey agreed.

Suddenly they hear screaming, and they see Coop above the waterfall and takes a dive into the creek. And the two feel their privacy has been invaded.

"And now it's over." Odd said in defeat.

Coop rises from the water and cheers. As night time came and went, we find the three camping out, but Coop woke up startled when he heard a gun cock. He finds out that Mr. Valmont and his enforcers have found them.

"Hey guys…" Coop began, "I think it's time to get up."

So Odd and Zoey woke up and Odd was shocked to see who found them, while Zoey was more scared wondering what was happening.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked.

"We're in a little bit of trouble." Odd said.

"A little?" Zoey asked feeling it's worse than that.

"I've been following camel tracks all morning, so why don't me make this short. Where's my moolah?" Valmont asked.

"For Kami's sakes! All this over 4,000 dollars?" Zoey asked, but noticed guilt on the boys faces, "There's more, isn't it? How much more?"

"46,000 dollars more." Coop answered.

"And every cent of it is mine." Valmont said, "Now there are two ways of doing this. And one of them is a lot less painful than the other. Where's the money?" Valmont asked even more peeved then he was on the phone.

"See, what happened was…" Coop began to explain, "We was driving and we hit this kangaroo. I was wearing my lucky jacket…" Coop was cut off by Valmont holding a knife to his throat.

"Wrong answer. Your friend, Abe told us that tale about the boomer. I hope for your sake you were stupid enough to hide that money in the saddle bags." Valmont said.

"You gotta believe us." Odd pleaded.

"No, you gotta believe me." Valmont continued, "If it ain't there, I'm gonna carve you up piece by piece."

So Valmont's goons went and searched the bags for the money but so far found nothing.

"It's safe to assume you're not on vacation." Zoey said to the guilty boys.

"No." Odd admitted.

"Odd's stepfather is a mobster and he sent us here to deliver a package." Coop explained.

"And you got me into the middle of this?" she asked knowing she was being used.

"Sorry. I never thought this would happen." Odd tried to apologize.

"And you lied to me." Zoey stated the facts.

Suddenly Ratso found the souvenir photos the boys took with the Kangaroo, "Hey boss, come take a look at this."

Valmont looked at the photos and realized they weren't lying, but still wasn't satisfied, "What do you know! Bad news fellas, you were telling the truth. So who wants to go first?" he asked sharpening his knife.

"We can find your money." Zoey spoke up, "If you kill us now, you'll never get it."

"I'm all ears." Valmont said.

"I know a feeding ground near Owen Springs." She explained, "A eucalyptus grove a few kilometers from here. That's where they'll be."

Valmont then takes Zoey by the arm and hops one of the camels, :I'll take the girl and ride ahead."

"Zoey…" Odd gasps.

"I didn't do it for you." She shot back.

"Listen up!" Valmont instructs his enforcers, "Once we're out of sight, I want you to take our friends out to Kings Canyon. You know what to do with them."

The enforcers chuckle knowing they get to have some fun.

"But don't go beserko. Make it look natural." Valmont warned them. "Two yanks tragically karking it in the unapologetic Outback."

So they went off in separate directions, with the enforcers riding the two camels, followed by Odd and Coop with their hands tied up front.

"We're going in the wrong direction." Odd said to Coop.

"They're going to kill us man."

"God knows what they'll do to Zoey." Odd said feeling guilty, "I should have stopped this years ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"First time Chase came to my mother's house, I knew he was no good." Odd explained to Coop, "But he bought me this first baseman's mitt, that Don Mattingly model."

"Yeah, that was a great mitt. I still feel bad about losing it." Coop apologized.

"When he left, my mom asked me what I thought of him. And I said, 'I liked him'. I should have stood up to him, and thrown him out of my house."

"Odd, you were only 10." Coop reminded him of how young they were.

"Chase was right, Coop. I got chicken blood. I had it my whole life." He began doubting himself until he sees one of the enforcer's guns hanging on the back of the camel, "But that stops right now. Coop, reach into my pants." He commanded his friend.

"Oh Odd don't do this. Go out like a man. Look, we all have urges." Coop began thinking that Odd's coming out of the closet. "I remember this one time, there was this well-built Latino…"

"My scissors! Reach into my pants and get my scissors." Odd seethed, "What'd you think I was doing?"

"Uh never mind." Coop said as he reached into Odd's pocket and pulled out the scissors and began trying to cut them free. Soon enough they were both free.

"You think you can distract them?" Odd asked.

"You mean, make them watch this hand instead of this one?" Coop asked pulling the same kind of stunt he did with Odd back at the airport. "Piece of Cake." He said grabbing a stone.

"Freeze sucker!" Coop shouted to the enforcers who stopped the camels, "Get your hands up and turn slowly!" they did what Coop said but began laughing when they saw he was only holding a stone. "I'm warning you! In 1983, I was the starting pitcher in the Little League World Series. I struck out 16 Taiwanese All-Stars! To this day, the people of Asia call me Sun Luc Dong… which means big fat man pretending to be 12!"

Suddenly the enforcers heard a gun cock, they turn to see Odd holding their only gun, "My name's Della Robbia, which means scrawny boy with a gun." He said and Coop chuckles, "Good work, Sun Luc Dong. Now let's turn these camels around."

Elsewhere Yugi Moto was hopping around a meadow, but he stops and sticks his nose into the jackets pocket again. This time he pulled out a yo-yo, and it went down but when it came back up it clunked the kangaroo's nose. So it stuck it's nose back into the pocket, but this time caught the Super Atomic Jaw buster in it's mouth.

Yugi munched on it for a few minutes and closed his mouth, but suddenly he froze. His body began twitching until his eyes flung open with red veins growing on his eyes, and he began screaming in pain from the heat, and began jumping and hopping around all crazy like while gagging. The kangaroo just hopping around crazy like wondering how to get this fireball out of his mouth.

**(Well it's shall be near completion, so enjoy my friend for it shall be done soon. But don't ask how soon.)**


	10. Chase for the loot

**(Now we come on to the near rap up, so enjoy my friends because this is where the big chase comes to)**

With Valmont and Zoey, they were waiting around a grove, but Valmont was getting impatient because there was no sign of kangaroo activity.

"You said they'd be here." Valmont said in aggravation, "You're probably trying to pull a swift one on me, I don't like that."

"Well there's also an area further along." Zoey tried to explain.

"I'm tired of your howling." Valmont began until he saw his goons approaching them, "What the bloody hell?" he asked until he saw Coop and Odd holding a gun.

"Change of plans Valmont." Odd said pointing the gun.

"Come on you two. Let's go, let's go, come on!" Coop commanded the enforcers.

"Zoey, come here." Odd called her over, and she tried to come but Valmont held his knife.

"Hold it sweetheart."

"Drop the knife, Valmont."

Valmont just smirked, "Have you ever held a gun before, Odd?" Valmont asked.

"Don't answer that." Coop warned his pal.

"No." Odd replied.

"You ever killed a man, Odd?" Valmont gave him another question.

"You don't have to answer that." Coop warned.

"No."

"What do you do for a living that makes you so brave, Odd?" Valmont asked one last question.

"Really don't answer that Odd."

"I'm a hairdresser. Now, drop the knife. Come on Zoey."

Zoey finally ran over to Odd.

"Yeah! We bad." Coop did a dance.

"If you think you're off the hook because you came back for me…" Zoey began hoping Odd didn't let this go to his head.

"Never crossed my mind." Odd replied.

Suddenly the guys saw another jeep drive up.

"You better hope that's someone coming to rescue you." Coop said to Valmont.

Suddenly to their surprise Itachi, Deidara, Kabuto, and Kisame got out of the car.

"Itachi! What are you doing here?" Odd asked.

"Chase heard you were having trouble..." Itachi began, "So he sent us to help you out."

"Who are you?" Valmont asked.

"Itachi Uchiha." Itachi answered, "I represent the interests of Chase Young. And you must be Valmont."

"Not wrong there." Valmont said.

Itachi looks around and noticed they were about to have a shootout, "What's going on here?"

"These guys were trying to kill us." Odd said.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Itachi said as him and his goons pulled out their guns and pointed them to Valmont and his enforcers. "You did good kid. Now put that gun down before you hurt yourself, all right?"

Odd then drops his going thinking he's in the clear, "Wow, Itachi. I never thought I'd be happy to see you."

Itachi then notices the girl next to Odd.

"Oh Itachi, this is Zoey. Zoey this is Itachi."

"Hi." Zoey waved, and Itachi nodded.

"You see… Coop and I, we fell a little behind schedule… and Zoey came along and helped us get back on schedule again. And so you know…" He was cut off by Itachi pointing his gun towards Odd, "Uh-oh."

"I know all about it, Odd." Itachi said.

"So you know about Yugi Moto?" Coop asked.

"The King of Games?" Kabuto asked.

"He's involved in this?" Kisame asked.

"No, you guys are so sneaky and clever, I didn't know." Itachi began, "Hurricanes leave smaller trails than you two foolish morons. Chase is very disappointed to hear you lost that money."

"We'll get the money back." Odd promised.

"It's too late for that. This time you screwed up big. Final star big."

Valmont finally decided to speak up, "Enough of the claptrap. That money is mine."

"Zip the lip, Ponytail." Itachi shot at Valmont.

"We had a contract, and it didn't involve some bloody marsupial." Valmont reminded him.

Itachi then walked over to Valmont while still holding his gun, "I had to come all the way down here to the sphincter of the galaxy… to straighten out this puked-up fur ball of a mess. Do not agitate me."

"We had a contract!" Valmont warned him.

"Do not agitate me!" Itachi warned him back.

Suddenly they hear some screams of pain in the distance, and when they looked around they found Yugi Moto hopping into the scene and finally able to spit out that hot ball. Itachi was going to go for Yugi, but Valmont held him back causing Itachi to fire a shot in the air. Yugi hearing the sound of a gunshot fled the scene.

While Itachi and Valmont's goons were fighting each other, the guys had to get away.

"Let's get out of here." Coop said hoping one of the camels.

"Zoey, get as far away from here as you can. There not after you." Odd instructed, "Coop, we gotta get the money."

"We'll drive him into the canyon, we can corner him there." Zoey instructed the boys.

"We?" Odd asked.

"We had a deal didn't we?" Zoey asked.

Odd smirked and the three hopped onto their camels and rode of after the kangaroo.

"Enough!" Itachi shouted knocking out Valmont with the back of the gun, "Contract terminated, get in the car." He instructed his men.

Meanwhile up ahead the guys were chasing after Yugi who was heading for the canyon.

"There he goes!" Odd cried.

"Turn him into the canyon!" Coop instructed.

Suddenly Odd looked back and saw a jeep right behind them.

"Itachi!" Odd cried.

Itachi tried shooting them but kept missing. They continued heading for the canyon.

"Come on!"

They entered the canyon with Yugi leading the way.

"We got them now!" Itachi smirked.

As Kabuto leaned out and tried to shoot at them, his bullet bounced off and almost hit Itachi.

"Shoot at them, you idiot!"

The gang continues riding through the canyon which was like a maze.

"I could've stayed in New Jersey for this!" Coop said.

"Or play Grand Theft Auto." Odd added.

"Get them!" Itachi commanded Deidara as he drove through the canyon maze.

Suddenly Odd grabbed some stuff from the saddle sacks and began throwing them back at Itachi's jeep.

"I hate this country like a sickness!" Itachi shouted as a canteen hit the front window.

Coop tried to throw something at the jeep but ended up hitting Odd.

"Not me! Them!"

"My bad."

"Bad brats!" Itachi shouted.

Suddenly Odd threw a blanket at them which ended up blinding the front window.

"Get the dumb thing out of my face!" Itachi shouted.

"I got it!" Kabuto said leaning out to pull it off.

"Watch your head!" Zoey said as she avoided a low tree branch.

Suddenly Coop evaded the branch, "Watch out!"

"For what?" Odd asked until he saw the branch and leaned his head back.

However Kabuto wasn't so lucky and got his face smacked with the branch causing him to fall out of the jeep.

"Tight fit!" Coop cried as the canyon path was getting tighter and making them more cramped.

"Oh damn!" Itachi shouted as they tried to turn only to get their jeep toppling on it's side.

Outside of the canyon everyone was cheering that they got away from Itachi, but still had to catch Yugi.

"Coop, he's coming to you!" Zoey cried.

"Go get him big guy!" Odd cheered.

"I'm going for the money Odd!" Coop shouted as his camel was able to catch up with Yugi Moto.

"Oh my God! Odd cried as he looked up ahead and saw a cliff, "Coop!"

"Watch out!" Zoey cried.

Coop not paying attention to them was reaching for the pocket.

"Coop, no!" Odd cried.

"Stay still, Yugi Moto!" Coop cried as his hand made it into the jacket pocket and pulled out the envelope, just when Yugi changed it's hopping course.

"I GOT IT! I GOT THE MONEY!" Coop shouted.

"COOP!" Odd screamed.

Coop looks up ahead and sees where he's headed for. The camel suddenly pulls to a halt only to send Coop flying of his saddle and off the cliff only hanging onto a rope strapped to his camel.

"Coop!" Odd cried and him and Zoey looked down from the cliff to see his best friend dangling.

"Hurry Odd!" Coop cried. "I'm slipping!"

"Coop, take my hand!" Odd cried as he held out his hand.

Coop tried to grab it only to let go and grab hold of a weak tree branch sticking out of the wall.

"Odd, help me!"

"Hold on Coop!" Odd called as he turned to Zoey, "Give me your belt!" So both undid their belts and Odd stuck the two buckles together making a long enough rope. "You'll be all right!" He called to Coop.

"Odd!"

"Grab that rope!" Odd instructed Zoey to grab a rope from the camel and Odd held onto it while extending the rope down to Coop.

"Odd!"

"Grab the belt, Coop."

Coop tried to reach for it but wasn't able to make it.

"I can't reach it, Odd!"

"Grab the damn belt! It's now or never Coop!"

Coop then grabs the belt, "Pull me up!"

Suddenly the branch Coop was holding onto snapped and he grabbed the belt with both hands, but Odd looked like Coop was going to pull him in.

"Coop, you really gotta cut back on the pie!"

"Don't you let me go, Odd!" Coop cried, "Don't you let me go!"

"Pull, Zoey. A little more!" Odd cried, "Come on, Coop! Zoey a little more! Come on!"

"Odd! I'm slipping!" Coop cried.

Suddenly Odd was successful and got Coop back onto the edge, Odd who was tired from exhaustion fell down and laid next to Coop.

"I'm gonna name my first born son after you…" Coop began, "Crazy ass scrawny boy."

They both chuckled, and they got up only to see Itachi with Zoey in his grasp.

"Let go of me! Let go!" Zoey cried, but Itachi threw her aside.

Itachi then cocks his gun and points it to the boys, "This is from Chase Young."

"Itachi, we got the money back." Odd said picking up the envelope "We got it back!"

"You don't get it, do you Odd?" Itachi began, "Chase is not disappointed because he cares about the money. He's disappointed because you two aren't dead!"

That suddenly struck confusion in the boys.

"What do you think he was paying Valmont 50 grand for?" Itachi asked.

"You mean we traveled halfway across the world just to pay for our own execution?" Coop asked.

"Yeah, you guys were the bagmen for your own hit. Pretty clever."

"Not on our part." Odd shook his head.

"Say good night." Itachi said as he was about to shoot.

Suddenly they hear helicopter whirling and rocket thrusters. The looked at the edge of the cliff and saw a helicopter with the logo 'Author Fighter Police', and accompanying it was a blue robot with a red car for a head, driving it was a red haired woman wearing a futuristic suit, and a teenage boy wearing blue jeans, a green shirt, a black jacket, and a blue beanie.

"Coop, need some help?" the boy asked.

"Jamie, Kiva!" Coop and Odd cried.

From the helicopter looked like Itachi's guide Aaron Naru, but was instead wearing a uniform, and accompanying him was another man like person wearing violet armor and wielding a green staff.

"This is Sergeant Airnaruto of the Author Fighter Police." He called from a loudspeaker.

"Aaron Naru?" Itachi asked.

"And I am General DarkMagicianmon, drop your weapon and…" D.M was cut off by Itachi trying to shoot them but had no bullets left, so he ran for it,

"No you don't!" Odd said as he grabbed a bolo and ran after Itachi, "Hey Itachi, go long!" Odd cried using the same stunt he used years ago.

Odd threw the bolo and Itachi's legs got tangled and he fell flat on his face.

"I am bolo man." Odd said feeling proud.

"That's what I'm talking about." Coop said as him and Odd pound it.

**(So they were successful, they stopped Valmont and Itachi, and got the money back. But what will happen next. Don't miss next time.)**


	11. Odd's new life

**(Here's where it all comes to a close, and what destiny has brought upon these boys)**

After Itachi was stopped by Odd, the Author Fighter police went back and apprehended Valmont and the enforcers, as well as Kabuto, Kisame, and Deidara. While Airnaruto and DarkMagicianmon explained to Odd exactly what's been going on.

"Yes, Mr. Valmont was one of our most notorious contract killers." DarkMagicianmon explained to Odd, Zoey, Kiva, and Jamie. "We got a tip from the FBI that he was involved with the Young family."

Airnaruto then explained his part, "Yeah, and when Itachi Uchiha called looking for a guide, I was waiting. I'm just glad I made it in time. When I figured he was looking for a kangaroo I gave him instructions on where to find them. After then he threw me out of the car and I radioed HQ so we'd be ready to catch them."

"Yeah and I just kept trying to call you and Coop, but your away messages just kept coming up." Jamie explained to Odd.

"So how'd you find out we were in Australia?" Odd asks.

"I simply transmitted your away message using via satellite and pinpointed your location." Kiva explained.

Suddenly some of the Author Fighter police were frisking Itachi and pulling him into a chopper.

"You pansy ass retards are dead, you hear me dead!" Itachi threatened maniacally. "I'll slaughter you like veal! I'll wear your eyeballs like jewelry!" Itachi said before he was placed in the helicopter.

"I've always found the New Jersey vernacular fascination." DarkMagicianmon said.

"Quite colorful really." Airnaruto added.

"Hey Itachi?" Odd called, "Can I have your Nets tickets?"

Meanwhile Coop was just looking off the edge of the cliff he almost fell off of with a lot going through his mind, until Odd and Jamie came up to him.

"Hey Coop, there you are?" Odd said, "Come on let's fire the Megas back up and go home."

"Yeah with this kind of evidence on our side we should be able to get Chase put away for a _long -_long time." Jamie explained.

They soon realized that Coop didn't seem down to earth, "What's up man?" Odd asked.

"Odd. Something really important happened here today." Coop began, "You saved my life."

"Yeah, I know. So now we're even." Odd said.

"Exactly. You don't owe me anymore You're rid of me."

"He's got a point." Jamie added.

"What are you talking about I'm rid of you?" Odd asked unable to believe what his pal is saying.

"Come on, Odd, guilt was the glue that held this friendship together." Coop continued, "You never needed me."

"That's where you're wrong Coop. I've always needed you."

"Please." Coop said trying to blow him off for trying to hide the fact he considered Coop a bad luck burden.

"You know when you call me up, and you're like: "Yo, Odd, you gotta help me drive some Houndour up from the Jhoto region." And I make out like I'm doing you this big favor?" Odd explained about one of their old times, "Truth is, you're doing me the favor. Every story in my life worth telling starts with the words Coop and I."

"Come on, get away from me with that, man." Coop still blew him off not wanting to get emotional.

"You think we're friends because you saved my life once?" Odd asks, "You save my life every day, Coop." Odd said holding out his hand for Coop to shake.

Coop was going to go for his hand but instead pulled Odd into a bear hug, "Come on man."

"Guys?" Zoey called to them while Kiva stood beside her.

"Can you hold on a second?" Coop asked, "We're having a very intimate non-gay moment."

"And you seem to be enjoying it the most." Jamie said to Coop.

"Take a look." Zoey said looking to the side.

The boys look around and to their surprise find Yugi Moto resting under a nearby tree.

"Well whaddaya know?" Coop asked.

"Coop is that kangaroo wearing your jacket?" Jamie asks.

"He is." Coop said and suddenly Odd walked slowly close to it, "What are you doing?"

"Hello Yugi Moto." Odd says to the kangaroo as he picks up some grass, suddenly the kangaroo notices this and slowly moves towards Odd, "Here you go boy. Here you go. Yeah. That's a boy. Here you are." Odd said as him and the kangaroo meet face to face, "Hey there little guy. Yeah. There you go." He feeds Yugi some of the grass. "It's okay. Let me just grab this." He begins to slowly unzip the jacket open, "Good boy. There you go."

Suddenly the kangaroo struggles out of the jacket until finally he hops out of it. The guys laugh at this and that Odd was able to slip the garment off the kangaroo. Yugi hops back over to Odd, looks up at him for a minute, and begins hopping away, but looks back at Odd one last time with a show of sympathy on his face.

"So long Yugi Moto." Odd said.

The kangaroo then continued to hop away, and without the jacket, he was like all the other kangaroos, one that did not stick out in all the rest.

"Hey would you look at that?" Coop asked.

"Coop, your lucky jacket." Odd said presenting Coop with his jacket.

"I don't think so." Coop said knowing that that jacket almost cost them their lives.

"Wait here me out. If you hadn't put the money in the jacket… and the jacket on the kangaroo… we would've delivered the money to Valmont and he would've killed us. Your lucky jacket." Odd presented to Coop again.

Coop took in all what Odd said and realized it was true if he hadn't done what he did, they would've died. So he grabs the jacket, "Gimme me my lucky jacket man! See man I told you this was lucky. Didn't I tell you this was my lucky jacket?"

Then they looked behind them and to more surprise Yugi Moto was back.

"Look guys, he's back." Odd said and a female kangaroo and a male joey hopped over, "And he's got a family. Hey you must be Yugi Junior." Odd pets the joey, "You're a cute little guy, aren't you?"

Suddenly something no one would suspect, the baby kangaroo jumped up and kicked Odd sending him backwards, exactly what Yugi did to Odd days ago. Then the family of kangaroos hopped off.

"Oh my God are you all right?!" Coop helped Odd up, and they all laughed at what happened to Odd.

"_So that's my story. Well not quite."_

About a year later we see a yacht floating across the New Jersey seas.

_Itachi Valmont and their goons were put away for good. As for Chase, he used all his high-level connections to avoid going to prison. And you know what?_

We zoom down to the yacht where someone was sitting on a chair and reading the paper with Chase's photo on the front page saying he was on trial.

_It wasn't enough. Zoey? She ended up marrying some filthy-rich tycoon._

On that yacht was Zoey walking around up front to the guy reading the paper.

"Hey honey." She said to the guy.

The guy pulled the newspaper down to reveal Odd.

"Hi honey." Odd said as he kisses his new girl.

_Yep, the filthy-rich dude, that's me. Coop and I used the 50 grand as startup money. And now Snakeskin Lily Berry Shampoo… Is the biggest thing since Vidal Sassoon._

"I got the latest numbers in from Europe." Zoey pulled out a file, "Think you'll like them."

"I love numbers." Odd said looking at the file, "Hey partner? I got the new numbers." He calls out, "Partner? Partner?"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Coop's voice called.

They look above the ship and find Coop wearing trunks jumping off the rail and just managed to land in the Jacuzzi, but ends up splashing Odd, Zoey, and Kiwi.

"Coop!" The couple scolded him.

Jamie and Kiva walk by and saw what happened.

"I told him not to do that." Jamie said.

"Just trying my newest idea: Waterproof mousse! How do you like it?" Coop asks as he shakes his head like a dog sending bits of water everywhere.

_So that's me, Odd Della Robbia. The one with the beautiful girl, all the money I could ever want… And my best friend Coop… who saved my life more times than he'll ever know._

Odd and Coop pound it. Now we get a sky shot of the yacht, to find on the back of the ship was a helicopter landing pad, but painted on it was a kangaroo wearing a red jacket, with the Logo 'Snakeskin Lilly Berry Shampoo.

Meanwhile back in Australia we find Yugi Moto somehow obtaining Coop's jacket was talking to the camera.

"Wait a minute, the Fan-Fic is called _Kangaroo Yuge_! It should end with me!" Yugi said in outrage, "I'm a serious classically trained actor.

Take 1:

"I can sing, I can dance, and I can jump out of the way of explosions." Yugi slaps himself, "Ow, yeah now that's gonna leave a mark."

Take 2:

"And I can do impersonations."

Take 3:

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl savvy, Captain Jack Sparrow at your service." Yugi impersonated Jack Sparrow.

Suddenly the real Jack Sparrow comes up to him.

"I don't talk nothing like that." Jack says.

Take 4:

"Now that should be the way you should end the Fic…" he puts on sunglasses, "With the star. Joey call my agent."

Take 5:

We find Yugi sticking out of a Warner Brothers Circular ending ring, "The-The-The-That's all blokes!" Yugi mimicked Porky Pig.

Then the scene fades to black by having a circle enclose on Yugi's head until the scene goes blank.

**D.M: Before we come to close Yugi would have one final thing to say.**

**Yugi: If you guys are wondering how I was turned into a kangaroo, it's simple. Jack Spicer lent me the Moby Morpher.**

**D.M: Well you've been a terrific audience that's our show, thank you and goodnight.**


End file.
